Unwritten
by Acrzie
Summary: One shot! Sorry it should have been chapters but I kind of just wanted to get the whole thing out. Basically the story of 2 of Meghan's subjects. Enjoy! Read and Review! :D Rated T for mild language and mild violence.


**A/N: we are going to pretend Iron Knight didn't happen ok? ;) Meghan Chase has just become Queen of the Iron Fey. I do not own "The Iron Fey" that honor goes to the lovely and talented Julie Kagawa!**

**Pronunciation (When you get There…) :**

**Fi: F-eye**

**Wenthera: When-ther-uh**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My name is Meghan Chase and I am the Queen of the Iron Fey. I sent scouts to go look for Ash and Puck but they didn't find them. Meaning they didn't want to be found.

The first thing that happened when I arrived in the Iron Court was I was introduced to my bodyguards. Strangely they were not Iron Fey but a mix.

Fiona was a mix of Seelie and Iron Fey. There was something strange about her and I could not put my finger on it. First off, she didn't look like a Seelie or like an Iron Fey. She had long chestnut hair that she usually kept in a braid or ponytail and dark blue eyes. Her skin was very pale and she was tall and curvy but still muscular, in a feminine way. Archery and hand to hand combat were her strengths. But when you put a sword or spear in her hands she was clumsy and slow. Fiona wasn't very strong and struggled with moving heavy objects.

Zach was her partner. He was a mix of Unseelie and Iron Fey. He had short dark brown hair that he kept in a short buzz cut. His eyes were forest green and he was bulky and tall and tan. He and Fiona were perfect partners because her weaknesses were his strengths and vice versa. Zach was amazing with a sword and spear and he could lift over 100 pounds.

There was one huge problem with both of them though, they didn't really talk. I tried to strike up a conversation with them one day and they both said "Yes your majesty" and such sentiments in complete monotones. The two people I could really hold a conversation with, that wasn't about politics, were my two stylists (who I had been opposed to hiring).

Bianca and Rebecca were twins and both Iron Fey. They were exactly identical and wore their hair the same way. It was hard for me to tell them apart because of how similar they were. They both had shoulder length silver hair and light blue eyes. The two couldn't have been over 5'2 and they were stout.

One day when I was in my room looking up complaints of the people on my Ipad at my desk, an urgent knock on the door took me away from my work. "Enter" I called out.

Fiona and Zach entered and stood at the side of my desk. Fiona had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back a dagger was in a scabbard at her waist. Zach had a sword at his side and a spear across his back. Both bowed and Fiona spoke,

"My Queen a message from both the Seelie and Unseelie monarchs arrived this morning."

"What is it?" I questioned.

"They want our presence at a council this afternoon. In Seelie land." Zach grimaced.

"Oh." I replied.

"We should leave now." Fiona stated.

"Alright. Give me a minute."

"I will send Bianca and Rebecca in. You need to look regal."

10 minutes later I was in a long grey gown and my hair was in a knot at the base of my neck. The crown that I rarely wore was placed upon my head. It was steel grey with sapphires. It had delicate swirls but was regal and strong.

I mounted an Iron Horse and Fiona and Zach did the same. The Council would take place in two hours so we had to hurry.

We arrived with no problems and Zach offered me his hand to help me dismount. I accepted and Fiona stood in front of me, her bow drawn while Zach stood behind me, sword in hand.

I was the last to arrive at the Council. Mab was seated on one side of the circular table while Oberon and Titania were on the other. Two seats were open and while I knew one was for me I wondered who the other was for.

Zach pulled out the chair for me and I thanked him and sat down. It was a kind gesture but I knew it was to show the Iron Fey are not barbarians. After I had taken my seat I felt a familiar presence. Ash.

Our eyes met and he looked at me with what could almost be longing. A blush almost colored my cheeks as I remembered the night we shared before the battle of Faery.

"Hello. I am sorry I am late." He eloquently spoke and my heart sped up. Ash took a seat next to Mab and the meeting began.

"Queen Meghan it appears your kingdom is doing quite well." Oberon stated.

"Yes Father, we have been quite prosperous."

"Well Mab and I were discussing that since your realm was so… dangerous to the oldbloods that we needed a way to monitor the Iron Fey."

"Father, we do not need your monitoring. My people will listen to me and I will keep them from Seelie and Unseelie lands."

"We still must see if your people pose a threat to us." Mab icily stated.

"Queen Mab, your people pose more of a threat to my subject." I glared.

"What? What are you suggesting?" She sputtered enraged.

I stood up and almost yelled "Your soldiers attacked a village in my territory!"

She was speechless and glared at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Fiona. At first I thought she was being supportive but I saw the look in her eyes and it told me otherwise.

"My Queen, it appears… unfriendly fey approach." Her voice was clear and cold.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "What?" I asked.

Zach came over "A group of fey about 50 men are coming they are on the far ridge and they bear weapons. Fiona and I shall try to fend them off."

Fiona grabbed her bow and drew it as Zach unsheathed his sword from the scabbard. They looked at each other and nodded. The pair took off running and stopped at the top of the ridge. Fiona drew arrows and fired at the front line while Zach told her where to shoot. After a moment they both began running towards the fray.

The soldiers wore brown armor and helmets that covered everything but their nose, mouth and eyes.

Fiona took a dagger from her side and began slashing and stabbing. Zach took his sword and began stabbing at anyone in his way. A fey got too close and they began using their glamour.

Zach froze a few people in statues; much like Mab did, and then decapitated them. Fiona had thorny bushes and vines reach up and strangle the soldiers, her glamour was weak so this wasn't very effective. She slowed them down but the vines didn't strangle any of them. They easily broke through the thorny vines designed to hold them. There were too many for Fiona and Zachto fight off.

Ash went to go fight but Mab held him back.

"This is not your fight." She hissed.

His glare could have melted ice. "My Queen, their presence could be a threat to us!"

She hissed once more "This is not your fight."

I saw Fiona give Zach a desperate look and he nodded. She seemed to blow air on all the fey and they froze.

She yelled "You all hate each other! You hate each other so much you want to kill each other!" she pointed to one soldier "Except you. You come with us."

Suddenly all the fey began stabbing and killing each other. We all looked surprised at each other as Fiona and Zach emerged from the fight with a soldier. Zach had his sword pressed to the man's neck as his other hand held the man's arms behind his back. These precautions seemed unnecessary because the man wasn't fighting. He was too drunk on Fiona's power.

When they reached the council Zach threw the man on the ground and froze him up to his neck. Fiona smiled at us while a cut above her eyebrow dripped blood down her face.

She stood in front of the man and snapped. The spell seemed to be broken for he began struggling.

"Who sent you!" she demanded.

He didn't talk. "Fine." She smugly stated.

Fiona pulled out her dagger and pointed it at his nose. "Tell me who sent you or you lose your sense of smell."

The man remained silent. She pushed on his nose a bit with the blade and a small trickle of blood emerged.

"We can go on like this. Tell us who sent you."

Silence. Fiona got mad and went to hit him. Zach grabbed her arm in mid-swing and pushed her back, she fell on the ground and her face turned red. She got up and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled.

"Calm down!" he screamed back.

She glared "Don't you tell me what to do." She pushed past him to interrogate the soldier further but Zach grabbed her wrists and held her in place.

"What the hell Zach!"

He looked her dead in the eye "Fiona. Breathe. You're on your bloodlust again."

"I AM NOT!" she struggled against him.

Zach sighed and threw her over his shoulder. Fiona was kicking and hitting him but he wouldn't out her down.

"Prince Ash? Could you and Queen Mab or someone else interrogate him? Fiona's having a little problem."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had flung Fiona over my shoulder and walked a little way before putting her down. We were in a little grove of trees.

"What the hell was that Zach! I was handling that just fine!"

"No you weren't Fiona! You used your power and you got your bloodlust again!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

She raised an arm to slap me and I grabbed it.

"Let go of me." She hissed.

I looked down at her; she was a good five inches shorter than me. My voice got husky "Fiona, calm down."

Her eyes were dark and stormy and I hated seeing her like this. She stared up at me with such animosity I was surprised she hadn't used her power on me.

She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. I wanted to kiss her so badly I could feel it in my chest. I wanted her so badly.

I looked down at her and she was breathing hard. Our eyes met and she looked so vulnerable. I remembered the day we met, back when we were kids.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A small girl with short brown hair was skipping through the palace. Glitch introduced us and she extended her hand for a handshake. I stared at her like she was crazy and she dropped her hand back at her side.

"I'm Fiona!" she brightly said.

"Zach." I replied.

"Do you want to be best friends?" she asked.

"Sure?" I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and make her cry but I didn't really know her.

From that day on we were inseparable. We were best friends; we trained together and knew everything about each other.

She told me how her mother, Wenthera, had fallen in love with an Iron Fey. Her mother was noblewoman of the Seelie court so Puck was sent to put a spell on her and stop her from loving the Iron Fey man. No one knew that Wenthera was pregnant with Fiona when Puck cast the spell. The result was that Fiona had the power to influence the emotions of others.

I learned she had a wonderful voice, everyone said she got that from her mother, but she hated singing in front of people. She was painfully shy and timid. I loved hearing her sing, her voice was so light and airy.

I made her sing for me. She sang songs from the Seelie court and some songs she heard on the old beat up radio she had in her room.

Eventually, Machina found our talent in combat and made us some of his many bodyguards. He heard Fiona sing and wanted her to be like the official singer of the Iron Realm. While the Iron Fey were all amazing protectors they weren't really musically gifted.

Fiona was supposed to sing at important banquets but she tried to decline because of her stage fright. I'm happy to say I was the person who helped her get over it. Before every performance she would find me in the crowd and just sing to me until she was comfortable singing in front of a large crowd.

I realized I loved Fiona when we were teenagers. I saw her one day as she was shooting at a target. She was so focused and I watched her. Her hair was down and I looked at all of her. Since we had been friends for so long I had never really looked at her. My eyes roamed from her face to her chest, which had turned out quite nicely, to her hips, which also were quite nice. She turned and saw me looking at her and I blushed.

I knew she liked me because when I was around 15 I started flirting around with Bianca; of course it was to get Fiona jealous. Bianca and I were walking around when she grabbed my hand and spun to face me. She stood on her tiptoes and started kissing, no making out, with me. I heard someone clear their throat and there stood Fiona bow in hand.

"Zach. Training. Now" she simply growled and sauntered away.

I said goodbye to Bianca and went to the training room. Fiona was there and she looked feral, she had daggers in her hand and was throwing them at a target. Most stuck but a few bounced off and fell to the floor with a metallic _clang!_ She turned to look at me and glared.

"Nice of you to show up." She grumbled.

"Hey. Not my fault." I defended putting my hands up in an _"I may as well surrender because you are a woman and thus you will always win" _gesture.

She laughed, it was a cruel laugh in comparison to the melodic laugh she laughed for me.

"Not your fault? Machina is in danger and all you're doing is flirting with Rebecca!"

"Woah!" I stated "I thought that was Bianca." Big mistake.

Fiona's eyes looked like she wanted to kill me. "You don't even know the girl you're messing around with? An Unseelie prince and a half Summer whelp are coming to _kill _Machina!" she yelled, "And you're FLIRTING?"

I snickered "What you jealous Fi?" I laughed using the pet name I had given her when we were little kids.

If she had been angry before she was furious now. She ran at me and tackled me to the ground. Punches and kicks were aimed anywhere she could hit me. I rolled us over and pinned her to the ground. She was kicking and screaming and irritating the hell out of me. So to shut her up I leaned down and kissed her. It was a long and lingering kiss, one that turned my bones to jelly and made my stomach knot. I felt her kiss me back and I moaned a bit. This was the girl I wanted, not Rebecca or Bianca. I wanted fierce, fiery, angry, skilled, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, musical, feral Fiona. _My _Fiona.

I pulled back and her eyes were closed, as if she was savoring the moment. She slowly opened her eyes and looked almost like she was drunk. I knew I looked the same. Our eyes met and we smiled. Ten seconds passed and then Fiona's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. Her face turned beet red.

"I… I… uh… I gotta… I…um bye." Fiona sputtered. I got up off of her and she scurried up.

"Well… um…" I stuttered.

"Yea."

"You're a good kisser." Her face turned even redder, "We… We should do that more often."

She made a noise that sounded like a squeak and then ran out of the training room. The second she left I hit the padded wall as hard as I could.

"Idiot!" I screamed. I began mumbling to myself "I HAD her right there! With a few words she could have been mine! Idiot!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wanted him to kiss me. Oh God I wished he had kissed me.

After our little five minute moment we returned to The Council of the Pointy Ears and Queen Meghan. Well that's what I called it; I think the name King Pointy Ears had chosen was like _The Council of the Fey. _Personally I think that sounds ridiculous and froufy.

When we returned Queen Mab had the man completely encased in ice. Queen Meghan looked nauseous and nervous. Ash looked grumpy and frowny, as usual. Oberon and the Queen Bitch looked bored and uneasy. Puck was there and that put me on edge.

As Zach and I approached they waved me over.

"Fiona, what did you do back there?" Meghan asked.

"Well Queen Meghan-" I began.

"Meghan. Just Meghan is fine." She cut me off to say.

"Oh. Ok. Um… Meghan. Do you mean my gift?"

"Yes the one in which you turned soldiers on each other." Ash icily cut in.

"Well… Should I tell the entire story?" I asked.

"Yes. All of it." Meghan said definitely.

"Well… it all started with my mom, Wenthera. She was a noblewoman of the Seelie Court and she fell in love with a fey of the Iron Court. When this relationship was discovered by Oberon he sent Puck to have her fall out of love with my father. Puck cast a spell and my mother fell out of love with him. What was unknown was that they had… um… consummated their relationship. My mother was pregnant with me when Puck cast the spell. My mother secretly had me and sent me to the realm of the Iron Fey. She knew they would accept and care for me the way the Seelie Court never would." With this I glared in the direction of Oberon and Titania. "The result was I had the power to affect others emotions."

Meghan spoke up "So you can make people hate other people?"

Zach cut in "Or fall in love?" he seemed afraid that I had used the power on him.

I laughed. "Did you all see how I was after? The kick is when I give people an emotion I get it back like sevenfold. Plus it's draining so I only use it in case of an emergency."

Oberon spoke up "A power like that is too great to be used unwisely. We must find a way to control it."

I got pissed at this "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the damn power!"

Oberon's eyes flashed and he seemed mad "How dare you speak to me that way!"

Meghan stepped between us "Father." She pleaded.

Oberon sighed. "Fine daughter. Just keep her in check."

Mab spoke up "We need to monitor your kingdom Iron Queen. You are too dangerous to the Unseelie and Seelie fey."

Meghan looked mad "You do not need to check in on my kingdom. I can handle it myself."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mab and Oberon insisted on checking in on us and I was irritated. I could handle my own kingdom.

Glitch and some packrats found a way for oldblood fey to be less vulnerable to iron. It was a pendant much like Ash's and Puck's when we traveled into the Iron Realm. Instead of a soul it fed off the blood of an immortal iron fey. All you needed was a drop.

The secret was kept by Oberon, Titania, Mab, Ash, Puck, Glitch, Fiona, Zach, a few packrats and me. Zach and Fiona were some of the first to give blood. Their blood went into Ash and Puck's pendants. After all in the words of Fiona "I don't want to give my blood to help people I hate."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Six months after the Council, Oberon forced Meghan to hold "a state dinner". I had no freaking idea what that was but I knew I was singing.

My heart was racing. I loved singing but I had stage fright. I was getting ready when a knock on my door startled me. I only had my makeup and undergarments on so I grabbed a robe, put it on and opened the door. Zach stood outside my door.

"Hi Zach. Do you want to come in?" I asked. He walked in the room and shut the door behind him.

His eyes searched my face and he took a step toward me.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"Nothing." He blushed.

I smiled. "Well then get out of here." I punched him in the arm "Come and talk when I'm properly clothed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My hair was in a complex twist at the nape of my neck with sparkly pins and my makeup was natural and actually pretty. Of course, I could have never made myself look even slightly decent. If I did my own makeup I'd look like a clown and my hair would be in a braid. Bianca helped me while Rebecca helped Meghan. The dress was a simple yet beautiful. It was floor length dark blue chiffon with a sweetheart neckline. There was one strap that started at the left and crossed over my right shoulder.

I grabbed my silver heels and sat on my bed to put them on. When I finally had all the straps done I stood and wobbled a bit.

"Damn, I'm horrible at being a girl." I muttered to myself. I opened the door and there was Zach leaning against the door frame in a tux. Seeing him, I jumped a bit in surprise.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. "My God… Fiona…" he breathed.

I blushed "What?"

He stepped toward me and looked down at me "You are absolutely beautiful."

My face heated up and we walked down to the party.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was singing some lounge music and just waiting till we could actually have fun. Meghan said I could sing some fun songs that we Iron Fey would like after Mab, Oberon and Titania left.

10 minutes in a 9 foot troll with a huge axe strapped to its back just burst in. Legit, burst in through a wall. Several screams filled the air and a fey walked beside the troll.

Fey soldiers went to attack but the troll held them back.

"STOP!" the man screamed.

Meghan stood "I am the Iron Queen. What business do you have here?" she calmly but authoritatively asked.

"I am here to collect something that belongs to me."

The troll came to the stage and the musicians and I fled. It grabbed me by the waist and began dragging me away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed as I repeatedly hit and struck the hand that was clamped around me.

The man smiled a cold unforgiving smile. "Hello daughter."

I froze "What?"

"Is that any way to address your father?" he walked toward me and got up near my face.

"I have no father." I spit in his face.

"Ah. Then how are you here my dear?" he smiled and nonchalantly wiped my spit off his face with his sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" Zach stood up and asked.

"This is my daughter. I owe this troll quite a bit of money from gambling and I am afraid I do not have the funds to pay him."

My stomach rolled. "Oh shit." I muttered.

The snake who claimed to be my father laughed "Oh yes Fiona. He said he would kill me unless I could pay. So I told him he could have my daughter as his bride."

I screamed and began kicking and biting the hand around me. I must have hit him hard because it released and I ran. My idea was to try and escape but the doors were locked. I went into panic mode and ripped my heels off and began climbing the stone walls. The air vent was my goal. I made it and pulled the vent off and climbed in. I tried escaping that was but the vent was ripped off the wall.

I began falling and soon was back in the grasp of the troll. My life flashed before my eyes. Marrying the troll I would die before I could bear children, he would kill me or carrying a troll baby would.

Suddenly a voice spoke up "I'll fight you for her." I opened my eyes, _Zach. _

I screamed "Zach! NO!" If I was going to die I didn't want him to.

"My father's" eyes gleamed and he laughed "Aw. My little Fiona has a boyfriend. How sweet. Fine, you may fight for her."

I felt something die inside me. Zach was going to die, I would marry a troll, and then I would die. Great.

Zach unsheathed his sword and the troll laughed and pulled out its axe. The pair circled each other and then the troll lunged, Zach dodged and the troll swung its axe. Zach nimbly got out of the way and swung his sword on the handle of the axe, breaking it. The troll grumbled in anger and threw the blade down.

It made another lunge and Zach dodged that as well. He swung and hit the troll's hand. It roared and punched him in the stomach. Zach doubled over and his sword dropped. I went to go help him but hands held me back. I was silent, knowing my noise would only distract him.

The troll kept hitting him but Zach still has his sword. He swung when the troll wasn't expecting it and hit him in the stomach. The troll roared and charged. Zach stood and positioned his sword forward. The troll ran into it and fell back. Dead.

I was released and ran to Zach but I stooped before I reached him. Realization hit, I belonged to Zach now.

My father ran away. I stared at my feet and Zach did too. I noticed he was bleeding and had several bruises.

"Come on. Let me help you." I took his hand and lead him away from the party, to my room. I opened the door and sat him on my bed.

After retrieving a jar of ointment to help heal and disinfect cuts as well as to take away pain, I had Zach take off his jacket and shirt.

He was muscular, as years of training would have made him. I silently put my finger in the gel like ointment and applied it to his cuts and bruises. He winced but didn't say anything so I continued.

After a moment he spoke "So…"

"So…"

"So… We're umm… betrothed now? I don't think we're married."

"No Zach." I removed my hands and looked him in the eye. "That's the kindest way to put it. Basically I belong to you. Even if we don't get married I belong to you. I can't marry anyone else or do anything else." I looked away in frustration.

His hand went under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him. "Fiona. Who said I didn't want to marry you?"

My heart raced. "What?"

Zach continued talking "If you want me. If not I can release you or something."

In response I leaned in and kiss him, hard. He kissed me back and pushed me down on the bed. I smiled. This was going to be a great life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A month later…._

I looked around. This would do nicely.

Zach laughed from behind me "Like it?"

I laughed "Yes. Your room is very pretty."

"Good. Because you're living here so I figured I should make it less messy."

I smiled he would clean up his room for me.

At that time, Prince Ash had come to live in the Iron Court. His presence was a new one but he easily adjusted. He was happy that he could stay in the Iron Realm, all thanks to the amulets Zach and I had given blood for.

Zach wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulder. I turned to kiss him and he smiled.

"I love you Fiona."

"I love you Zach."


End file.
